


Case Closed

by onigirynn



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Detective Taehyung, Fluff, Hoseok is forever alone, I Tried, I wrote this at like 1 am, Im sorry (not), Im tired, Lowkey yoonmin, M/M, Police Officer Jungkook, and i should stop whining, based by the dope mv, dont blame me, dope au, jimin is that hot friend, jungkook is a cinnamon roll, k bye, lots of fluff, lowkey namjin, probably, taehyung is a smartass, taekook, there will be some actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirynn/pseuds/onigirynn
Summary: Taehyung loves mysteries. Jungkook is a mystery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me that no one did a taekook fic based on the dope mv im tryin to be #Original  
> unbeta'd but i tried
> 
> enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated!

It was his dream to be a detective and solve cases here and there. And now, he can proudly say he achieved that dream. Kim Taehyung, 21, a well-known detective in the police department. He had won over the title ‘That Hot Detective’ mostly from his female co-workers, since his looks aren’t that bad, if not he’s quite handsome actually (Yes, he can honestly admit that). He also got an ass that makes his seniors female nor male (disgustingly) drool over. But hey, the perks of having a cute face and ass!

 

If you leave the hot part, the boy is also one of the most intelligent detectives out there. And he’s not even surprised himself, he’s been solving mysteries here and there since he was just a little kid, even the mystery of the one who farted at biology class when he was only in middle school. And proudly, he also helped the police solve the murder case in his neighborhood when he was only sixteen. The murderer turned out to be his neighbors, his parents moved fast even though he enjoyed the people in that neighborhood (The lady who lived across the street was a baker and she would constantly give him free muffins).

 

He honestly can write a hundred paragraphs bragging about himself, but he’ll do that later because gosh, today sure is one of his lucky days. Today he woke up with ‘I Got A Boy’ by SNSD ringing right beside his right ear, and he never regret anything in his entire life more than setting that song as his alarm. Jimin called, of course, he’s one of those hot businessman who fucking know they’re hot, proving that as a matter of fact by wearing tight jeans to his office everyday. Jimin would tell him many stories about him being groped or sexually-harassed while he would be rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. His favorite story was when a new worker groped Jimin’s ass and he was caught by the boss, and the worker was instantly fired. Jimin actually told him the story while he was drinking, so of course he choked on the water and spit on Jimin’s face. No regrets.

 

Other than having a nice ass, Jimin is quite the morning person. Meanwhile, Taehyung unfortunately is not. Jimin would call his best friend every morning just to remind him “hey, gotta catch that murderer!” So yes, it’s been his routine to call Taehyung every morning, becoming his second alarm (He’s sure one day he’s going be sick from listening to that damn song sooner or later and he would proceed to throw his phone across the room). Today Taehyung woke up before Jimin called, and he’s usually not like that so he believe he is improving (But let’s be real he’s not, he just went to bed early last night). 

 

He brushed his teeth, shoved some make-up onto his face, and put on his new strawberry-scented facial he’s been dying to get since 2 months ago. Let’s not ask why he wanted the lotion so much, and focus on the fact that he finally get to use it. Dear god, it smells so good and he just know his skin will be soft for the rest of the day. Bless you, strawberry-scented lotion. He also put on some classy detective-like clothes, ‘weird hipster-shit’ as Jimin would call it. And as usual, he wore his favorite Timberlake boots and went out. Oh, he would never forget to drop by the Starbucks just two blocks from his apartment, because honestly he can never survive a morning without precious Americano. 

 

Did I say today is one of his lucky days? Right. New, hot, and young partner he’s assigned with to solve the new murder case. Jeon Jungkook, 20, hot police-officer. At least that’s what he heard from Jimin. Apparently, Jimin met this Jungkook guy once and he instantly earned Jimin’s title of ‘hot’ easily. Taehyung knows his best friend, when Jimin says someone is hot, then they’re really hot. When he says someone is really hot, they’re really really hot. So this Jungkook must be really hot then. Taehyung learned that his best friend has very high- if not, impossible standards. But seems like, Yoongi, Jimin’s new boyfriend that Taehyung has yet to meet is not a human being, since honestly no one would possibly meet Jimin’s standards. So this Yoongi person must be a really hot alien who surpassed his best friend’s standards.

 

“Hey Tae!”

 

“Good morning, Taehyung-oppa!”

 

“G’mornin’ hottie!”

 

The boy replies to all of the greets with a nod and a smile. The unusual morning-greetings are usual for him, since he get all kinds of good mornings every day. From that, he learned that he is well-known in the building. Americano in his right hand, a classy Louis Vuitton bag he’s holding with his left hand, a lick on the lips and he’s already on his way to meet this hot Jungkook guy. Most police officers aren’t hot in his opinion, since Taehyung’s stereotype of a police-officer is a fat, old man with a beard who smokes and has a very loud annoying voice. But Jeon Jungkook might change that, who knows. 

 

A loud ding! reminds him that he had to get out of the elevator. Taehyung tilts his head, he’s on the fourteenth floor, the floor where the meeting will take place. Once the metal door is opened, he takes a step outside, looking around. He starts walking towards the meeting room he’s been into once, it’s a meeting room where everyone discuss everything seriously (Well, duh). At least that’s what he thought. The meeting he had in that room was about about a murder case, not just any murder case but the third murder of a serial killer. And as far as he knows, the room is only used by the managers, the big bosses, especially the chairman. It’s normal to be nervous, right? Right.

 

He’s a few steps away from the room, and he can already hear people talking and laughing inside. With a gulp, he walks towards the woman (the secretary of who-knows, probably) who is standing in front of the glass door holding a stack of papers. She’s wearing high-heels that’s probably higher than his grades in high school, and a short tight skirt? At least she knows she has nice thighs and legs. Her make-up isn’t bad either, but Taehyung had to admit that he’s uncomfortable with the bright red lipstick and the amount of blush-on she put on. He clears his throat, causing the said woman to turn her head towards him. “Excuse me, but-“

 

“Ah! You’re Kim Taehyung-ssi, right? Mr. Jeon and Mr. Kim has been waiting for you. Come in,” She invites with a warm-welcoming smile that’s somehow familiar to him. “Ah right,” Letting out a small awkward laugh, he walks into the room (with the door being held and opened by the woman, what a gentleman you are, Kim Taehyung). Once he takes a step into the room, all eyes are on him, and which one is the Jungkook guy? Taking a sigh internally, he examines the people in the room and tries to separate the hot ones and leave his mind to decide which one is the hot Jungkook guy. (There’s only three people in the room, his boss, and the other two guys who are both hot, fuck).

 

“Jungkook-ssi, Namjoon-ssi, this is the private investigator I’ve been telling you about! Come here, Taehyung,” His boss (who’s friendly and nice, just don’t get on his bad side), gestures him to come closer. 

 

He can only nod, walking towards his boss with an awkward smile. Once he’s in front of the two unfamiliar guys, he bows, “Good morning, I’m Kim Taehyung, an investigator working here from Daegu,” His boss laughs. “He’s quite shy in front of strangers, but trust me, he’s the guy! He solved all kinds of cases, remember the case where the murderer left an organ of his victim as a clue? He solved that!” The middle-aged man brags, even though it’s not under his name. Taehyung can only smile and chuckles awkwardly, as soon as the organ case was mentioned he can feel his stomach being twisted. Oh god, that case was worse of the worst. He was up-all-night working on that case, and he even brought home a fucking tongue to continue on the case! 

 

The shorter one offers his hand for a handshake, Taehyung accepts it awkwardly. “I’m Jeon Jungkook, and I think we’ll have to work together on this one,” He smiles and Taehyung melts. Okay, Jimin wasn’t lying when he said the guy was hot, but he didn’t mention about him being this cute! Taehyung nods even though in his mind he’s thinking of the ways he can kiss the brunette, or the ways he can pin him up against the wall and take off his pants-- Kim Taehyung, not now. Once the handshake is done, Taehyung scenarios starts falling apart one by one, damn it. This time the taller guy offers his hand, “I’m Kim Namjoon, you’ll be working with Jungkook, since I’m only here to supervise you two, nice to meet you,” There’s a saying, if looks could kill, but no, in this case, if dimples could kill because holy hell-

 

The rest of the meeting was boring, all Taehyung could do was stare at Jungkook. Sometimes their eyes would meet, and Jungkook’s soft thin lips would curve upwards, forming a small smile that could kill a soul (e.g: Taehyung). He learned that Jungkook rarely talks, totally different from his friend Namjoon, who basically talks with his boss for the rest of the meeting. He only joins in when Namjoon or his boss ask him something, and he would reply shortly, or just shook his head and nod. Once it’s over, they did the awkward handshake ritual again, and walked out of the room. The woman is still standing there, as she greets all of them with a 90 degrees bow, that moment Taehyung thinks ‘there should be more secretary like this’ as he wonders if she actually waited for them by just standing there guarding the room for hours.

 

Once Jungkook, Namjoon, and the secretary is out of sight, his boss yawns and stretches his arms. Taehyung snorts, “Sunbae-nim, that Jungkook guy is hot.”

 

His boss looks at him with this smug smirk, “You're welcome.”

 

“I love you, god.”

 

“Go back to work.”

 

“No homo, all the bromo.”

 

“Kim Taehyung.”

 

“Okay, I still love you though, sunbae-nim.”


End file.
